1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to decorative jewelry items which are worn to adorn certain parts of the body. In particular, the present invention relates to rings which are worn on the finger and used to adorn the fingernail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, many types of rings are known in the prior art. The conventional finger ring consists of a circular piece of material designed to fit around a particular finger of the hand and a decorative item such as a stone resting on top of the circular piece of material and within a setting. Most rings are designed to be worn at the base of the third section of the finger where it joins the upper body and palm of the hand.
Several types of finger rings which are designed to be worn on other parts of the finger are disclosed in the following patents:
1. French Pat. No. 1,310,161 issued in 1962 to Leostic et al.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,875 issued to Cardon in 1912 for "Finger Ring Construction".
French Pat. No. 1,310,161 discloses of finger ring in which the circular portion of the ring is designed to be worn immediately behind the first knuckle and which contains a decorative item such as a pear shaped piece, designed to be worn over the fingernail. The method by which the ring is stabilized is to have a portion of the decorative item hooked over the wearer's fingernail, as shown in FIG. 3 of that patent. While this patent discloses a decorative ring, its methods of stabilization is cumbersome, unstable, and probably painful. By requiring the decorative portion to be hooked onto the end of the fingernail, it is easy for the fingernail tip to break off. The item also puts pressure on the fingernail. Due to this method of hooking, it is also easy for the decorative tip to become loosened from the fingernail, thereby permitting the ring to fall off. In addition, since the hooking method is in front of the fingernail and the circular portion is wider than the front section of the finger, there is nothing to stabilize the ring on the finger and if the wearer points the finger downwardly, it is easy for the ring to fall off.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,0189,875 issued to Cardon discloses a finger ring which covers the second and third section of a finger, but not the nail.
The following patents disclose devices designed to protect the front of the finger and the nail while the finger is being used for a particular purpose:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 888,976 issued to Duperault in 1908 for "Thumb Or Finger Attachment".
2. U.S. Pat. No. 203,978 issued in 1878 to Woods for "Tobacco Germer".
3. U.S. Pat. No. 336,974 issued to Withrow in 1886 for "Corn Husker".
4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,736 issued to Pugh in 1973 for "Thumb Or Finger Guard".
5. U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,121 issued to Seidel in 1956 for "Finger Cot".
6. U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,092 issued to Okonski in 1952 for "Fingernail Guard".
7. U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,619 issued to Turner in 1951 for "Fingernail Guard".
8. U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,101 issued to Colby et al in 1949 for "Fingernail Protector".
9. U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,709 issued to Kayer in 1949 for "Fingernail Guard".
10. U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,947 issued to Welch in 1948 for "Bobby Pin Opener".
11. U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,854 issued to Silverman in 1943 for "Finger Nail Guard".
12. U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,385 issued to Keck in 1924 for "Thumb Shield".
13. U.S. Pat. No. 1,439,811 issued to Givens in 1922 for "Finger Ring For Handling Paper Sheets".
Each of the above patents illustrate an attachment designed to protect the front of the forefinger while the finger is being used to perform certain tasks such as to sort mail. None of the devices functions as a decorative item and are strictly protective items.
There is no prior art decorative finger ring which is designed to be worn immediately past the first knuckle of the finger and is placed on the finger in a stabilized manner such that the fingernail is covered with a decorative item portion of the ring. While the French patent issued to Leostic et al discloses such a ring in general, the method of stabilization is such that the ring can easily fall off or chip the fingernail. Therefore, a significant need exists for a stable decorative ring designed to cover the fingernail, which at the same time is stabilized so as to not easily fall off the finger and further does not hook onto the fingernail to thereby possibly break the fingernail or cause pain.